Harry Potter and the Galaxy Ball
by Nessa2
Summary: My version of the 5th Harry Potter Book
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: All Characters, not including some, have been taken from the very talented author, who created the Harry Potter books, J. K. Rowling. Also, just to let you know, this is my very own version of the 5th Harry Potter book, which still hasn't been released.

Harry Potter

And the Galaxy Ball

It started of as a normal summer, after the end of Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts; he couldn't wait to go back for his 5th year. He wished he could have stayed with his best friend, Ron. If only his plump uncle would let him use the telephone, he would phone Ron. Well, Harry began to plan, a plan so good that it would get him out of his uncle and aunts house.  It wouldn't be so easy, it would look kind of obvious if Harry packed his bags one day and got in to Ron's car a drove off one.  But Harry wasn't as stupid as that.

"Uncle Vernon, do you like me?"

"NO"

"Do you wish I was out of your house this summer?"

"If only there was a house on England that would want to accept a dirty little scumbag like you into there homes then it would be marvelous, but somehow I don't think that will ever happen. Now if you don't mind I am trying to read my Sunday paper, and now I have a headache. All thanks to you, you little weasel!" Vernon said with a grumpy voice.

He stood up and started to walk to the bathroom, he was looking for an aspirin.

"Well if you don't want me in your house, I can leave, I know someone that will accept me into there home!! So what do you say Uncle Vernon?" Harry gasped with excitement hoping that Uncle Vernon would actually say yes. Uncle Vernon suddenly stopped on his route to the bathroom.

"Are you having a laugh? Do you, Harry Potter, really think anyone would really want you? The little brat that caused his parents death. I don't think so. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well, the Weaslys, my friend Ron also goes to Hogwarts!"

"You really do make me laugh sometimes, first you tell me someone wants to take you in to there home for the summer, then you tell me you have friends, well Harry you should become a comedian. Now when would they be able to pick you up?"

"So I can go then?"

"NO! I'm not ready to ruin some family by placing you in it!"

Suddenly there was a sound of thunder; it was almost like an avalanche. Almost in seconds, Dudley appeared standing at the door.

"Did I hear you talking about Harry leaving? I think it's a GREAT idea, what do you say dad?"

"I think it is very inappropriate!"

"You see Uncle Vernon, do you want your son to be happy? Well it would make him the happiest boy in the world, if you let me stay at my friends for the rest of the summer!" Harry tried to negotiate.

"Well that and a lifetime supply of sweets!" Dudley added.

Harry stared at Dudley, then carried on talking.

"Come on, Uncle Vernon, please, even Dudley thinks it's a good idea, you wont get any more headaches!"

"Well, I do want what's best for my family… Oh alright, can you be gone by tonight?"

"If its ok with you? But I need to phone Ron to make sure! Don't get your hopes up!"

"Fine I will call the Wasles…"

"Weaslys!"

"Yes whatever… anyway I will call them, while you pack, Dudley go inform your mother, tonight we will want a fabulous dinner, that is if Harry does actually leave!!"

"Yes Dad"

Before you could say Hogwarts, Harry was up in his room packing his bag, with the things he would be needing for school and for spending his holidays in! Harry was so excited, he would finally get to spend a whole month with his favorite family. Well, that's not including his real family. But it was as close as he could get.

"Well Harry, they are glad to accept you, I don't know why. I mean you're the worst kind of child, if that's what I can call you." Groaned Uncle Vernon.

He hated it when Harry got what he wanted, that and Harry himself.

"Well boy, they will be arriving in a couple of hours or so. After that this family will be in peace for at least a year. I mean you wont want to come back for Christmas will you? No, I didn't think so. That school is obviously doing a good thing. Don't tell anyone, I hate that school, wizards and witches, it's a load of gibberish."

"DAD, COME ON, I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE!!!!" Dudley shouted from downstairs.

"Oh that Dudley can be a handful sometimes" Vernon explained whilst smiling at Harry.

Harry wasn't sure if Uncle Vernon was joking with him, or actually being serious. Uncle Vernon was just leaving Harry's bedroom, when Harry interrupted.

"Uncle Vernon, I know you may not think I'm the nicest little boy, but I just want to thank you for taking care of me!" Harry smiled

"Your welcome Harry, but tell anyone about this little conversation. You never know what might happen to me, for all I know Dudley might come up with a way to make me go mental!" Uncle Vernon gave Harry a smile and walked out the room. You could hear Dudley talking to his dad with a load voice.

"Dad why were you up there so long with Harry?"

"I was just telling the stupid mutt, how happy we will be when goes tonight!"

Harry laughed, it was strange having Uncle Vernon be nice. He never actually expected something like that to happen. It's the sort of thing that is done by magic. Then it suddenly clicked in Harry's mind. Someone must have done a spell on Uncle Vernon; I mean it was a bit odd, you know, Uncle Vernon would never be nice to Harry, not even in a million years. Something very odd was going on. Just when Harry started to think more deeply, he heard the Weaslys voices coming up the drive. Harry ran downstairs.

"Bye, I'm going now, have a great summer!"

"And a bad one to you!" Shouted Dudley, who was sitting in the kitchen, probably stuffing his face with chocolate. Harry slammed the door and ran to Ron. Ron was so happy to see Harry, and Harry was finally happy to be on his summer holidays. They got in the car and left Private Drive. It would be a while till Harry actually returned to Private Drive, that's is if he did return, for all he knew, the Weaslys would adopt Harry. Well that's what he wished.

Harry and the Weaslys soon arrived at what Harry would be calling home, for the next month. It was late, and Ron and Harry were ordered to go to bed, although they weren't tired, due to all the excitement. Harry was on a small pull out sofa bed, which Mrs. Weasly had arranged earlier. As they were lying in bed, Harry asked:

"Ron has anything weird been said in the Daily Prophet lately?"

"Don't know Harry, have a look, there's the latest one on the floor, over there!" Ron said, pointing over to the corner of the room.

"Thanks!"

"Just out of curiosity, why do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't get the Prophet, so I was just wanting to know what's going on in the Wizard world."

"Oh, ok then! You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"Yeh, of course. You are the first person I would tell…. if I could reach you."

"BOYS, LIGHTS OUT. ITS LATE, TOMORROW I THOUGHT WE COULD GO TO DIAGON ALLEY!" Shouted Mrs. Weasly from her bedroom.

"Well we better get to sleep, if we have plans for tomorrow!" Suggested Harry.

"Ok, wake me up, if you wake up first!"

And that was it, Harry soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about happy things.

"Harry, Harry?"

"Whhhaaaattt?" Harry said, he had just woken up.

It was still dark, and no body was awake.

"Harry, I can't sleep, I had this horrible dream. I was walking around school, but it was a bit different, there was this new teacher. I cant remember his name but…"

Suddenly the door opened, Mr. Weasly came in.

"Boys what are you doing up already, its 6 in the morning, look if you want you can go watch television feel free, but I suggest you go back to sleep."

"Ok, thanks Dad! I was just telling Harry about something."

"Ok well, don't talk to loud, you don't want to wake your brothers and sister. Or your mother, you know what she's like when she hasn't slept.  Well, I will be downstairs, come down if you need anything!"

"Ok, will do Mr. Weasly, bye!

And he left the room, you could hear him walking down the stairs.

"So, what do you want to do now? I mean I wont be able to go back to sleep, now that you woke me up."

"I'm sorry Harry, its just that teacher in my dream, really scared me. He had only one eye, and he looked really evil, he tried to kidnap us, but then some girl, I think she was about our age, she came and saved us."

"Was it Hermione?"

"No, Hermione was with us, being kidnapped." Ron explained.

"Ok, well its going to be getting light soon, shall we get up?"

"Yeh, might as well. Hey, maybe we could phone Hermione, and ask her to come to Diagon Alley with us?"

"Yeh, that's a good idea, but I don't think she will be awake at this time, you know girls!"

So the two boys washed themselves and got dressed, they went downstairs and had some breakfast. After that they began to watch the television. Although Mr. Weasly was watching the news, the boys still seemed interested. Time passed, and soon the whole house was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after the boys had phoned Hermione, they were off to the Leaky Cauldron; where they had arranged to meet her. The whole Weasly family had decided to go on the small trip. So you can imagine how uncomfortable it was to be traveling together.

"We decided that this summer, we weren't going to use magic unless it was an emergency, but I don't think that will happen!" Mrs. Weasly explained to Harry.

Harry looked at Ron with a sort of frown. Ron tried to shrug his shoulders, but found no room to move.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron about an hour later.

"Look, Harry and Ron, you two will wait in side until Hermione comes, then you are free to do what ever you want. Just as long as you promise me you wont go anywhere but Diagon Alley, I don't want you wondering around in the Muggle world by yourselves. Do you understand? Ok, I want you to be back here, at exactly 6:00pm. No later. Now have fun, and DON'T get into any trouble!" Explained Mrs. Weasly.

"No problem, but we don't know how long Hermione will be, but we wont leave the Leaky Cauldron with out her."

"Right! Well, have fun!"

When the Weaslys left, Harry and Ron were the only ones in the old pub. Only the bar tender, but he didn't seem very sociable. Almost an hour later, Hermione arrived.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting. I was stuck in traffic!" she explained. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure!" Harry gasped, he was relieved that they were finally going to do something, it was actually very boring being all on your on.

As the three friends walked into Diagon Alley, they were all greeted with people trying to sell things. Harry bought a newspaper.

"Harry, you seem very interested in the news lately, are you sure your not trying to find something?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure, I will tell you, just not here. I'm not sure if it's true or not!" Harry remarked.

"Ok!"

Harry searched through the newspaper, trying to find if anything had been mentioned or if any strange, powerful and magical object had been stolen and was being used by someone. But there was nothing.

"Harry! Where are you going? Come on, let's go to this shop!" Hermione shouted.

Harry had started to wonder off, if it weren't for Hermione seeing him, he would have gone some where without even noticing!

Hermione and Ron had wanted to go into a bookshop, well, Hermione did, and Ron was forced to go inside. As Harry walked in, he bumped into a very, large, bulgy man.

"I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm a bit dopey today!" Harry apologized, but the man just stood there. "I said I was sorry…are you ok?"

It was true, the man just stood there. Not one blink, not even the sound of breathing. Suddenly a little man popped out of the back room of the shop. He walked to the front of the shop, locked the door and pulled down the shutters.

"I'm sorry sir, but you haven't seen us, could you please open the door so we can leave?" Ron asked

The little man looked at the three very surprised children, and then carried on doing what he was doing.

"Is that man mad? Because I'm starting to think so!" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Shut up Ron"

Harry started to walk to the little room at the back of the store, where the man had entered. The door was open.

"Excuse me, but me and my friends, well we have to be going, and you've seemed to have locked us in." Harry said with a gentle voice.

"Well Harry Potter, I thought you were needing to ask me something!" said the little man. His voice was very kind and gentle, he didn't sound dangerous, but any wizard can change his voice.

"Well…. what do you think I want to talk about?" Harry started to feel a bit worried. This man had obviously known whom Harry was, and that he would be coming.

"There is a question in your mind, you don't know of it, but it is always there!"

"And what might that question be?"

"Harry…you must find that question yourself, use your heart Harry! Look Harry, come in, have a seat!"

Harry entered the room and took a seat. Hermione and Ron followed, but the door was slammed in their faces.

"Your friends care deeply about you, they would risk their lives for yours you know?"

"Well I would do the same!" Harry replied.

"I'm sure you would. Now, this question is about your parents! You want them to come back, your question is if there is anything that can bring them back!" The little man explained.

"Well…is there? Harry asked.

Meanwhile out side the little room, Hermione and Ron were starting to get worried.

"Maybe he took Harry out the back door, and ran away." Hermione suggested.

"Maybe? Well if he doesn't come out, on the count of 10, I'm going in there!

"1"

"There is a way!" said the little man.

"What is it?"

"5"

"It would only work for 24 hours! It is very hard to find! It is called…."

"10"

Hermione and Ron ran in, just as the little old man was saying how Harry could bring his parents back.

"Right we know what your up to, but we wont let you steal Harry. He's staying right where he is!!!" Ron shouted.

Harry began to laugh.

"Ron! He wasn't trying to kidnap me, he was explaining something to me!"

"Well, as I was saying. It is called The Galaxy ball. It will bring back someone or something, but for only 24 hours. It can also bring back someone for good, but only if they have been gone for less then 1 hour. But you must use it wisely!"

"So, where can I find this Galaxy Ball?"

"Oh… it can't be found, it is with one person, and one person only. Nobody knows who this person is, but they are very protected. Harry, if you find this person, you will have a chance to bring back your family! But it can only be used once. But if I were you, I would let my family remain in my heart." Suddenly the little man disappeared.

"That little man was weird, what was he talking about your family for?" Hermione asked.

"Well if I understood correctly, then if I find this Galaxy Ball, then I would be able to bring my mother and father back!"

"Oh Harry, that's fantastic!"

"Yeh, I know, but there is only one person who has it…and nobody knows who. And if they did know, this person is very well protected!"

"Oh Harry, that's not fantastic!"

Harry and his two friends walked out of the room, only to find all the shutters open and the door unlocked. They all left the shop and walked down the street. The decided that they have had enough for that day and wanted to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were lucky to find Ron's parents on the way. The headed back to Ron's house, where Hermione would phone her parents to come pick her up. They said goodbye to Hermione, and told her that they will talk more at school, and then she popped into the car and drove off.

The summer holiday was ending very quickly. It must have been because they were having fun. You know, when you have fun the time seems to pass by very quickly, and when you're not having fun it doesn't. That's probably why Harry's summer holidays seemed to go on forever, well that was when he was staying with his Aunt and Uncles!

"Only another week Harry, only another week!"

"I know I can't wait. I wish I could stay in Hogwarts forever, maybe I could become like Hagrid."

"Yeh that would be pretty cool! But in a way I sort of don't want to go back! I've been having that same old dream, you know the one about the teacher?"

"Yes, I know the one! But somehow I don't think its true. I mean, Dumbledore wouldn't employ someone he knew was evil."

"Well, maybe he is as powerful as Dumbledore, and Dumbledore cant see if he is evil or not!" Ron gasped, he sounded really worried.

"Look Ron, even if he is, which he probably isn't, Dumbledore and the other teachers would protect us! You don't have to be so worried!" said Harry trying to cheer Ron up.

The last week passed the quickest; it felt like only a couple of hours later, that Harry and Ron were packing their bags for school.

"Come on Boys, your going to be very late, if you don't hurry up" shouted Mrs. Weasly from the bottom of the stairs. She had been waiting there for about 10 minuets and she was starting to get angry! They were soon out the front door and in the car.

"Oh no, we are going to be late now! You're going to miss your train!"

_"Muggle or Magic, don't bother,_

_Make this slow car hover,_

_Take us to the destination somehow,_

_But make sure it is now!!!"_

Chanted Mrs. Weasly.

"But mum I thought…"Ron asked

"Yes, well its an emergency!"

Soon the car was transported to the train station, with out anybody noticing. It took literally seconds. 

"Come on now, you lot are going to be late!! Better hurry" Mrs. Weasly mumbled.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly, for having me over at your house this summer! Will Ron be staying for Christmas?" Harry asked

"Well that's for him to decide, but he might have to! I think Mr. Weasly wants to go visit Charlie, so we will see" Ron looked at Harry and smiled.

Soon, they were running in and out and dodging trolleys. They arrived at platform 4 and ¾ just as they were calling last passengers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That was lucky!" Harry gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Yeh, lucky…hey there is a free seat over there!" Ron said pointing to the end cabin.

"I wonder where Hermione is, well…if she wants to speak to us then she can come and find us!"

Suddenly there was a noise, like a door closing. Then this person they had never seen before walked passed. She had golden/blond hair and a slight tan. She was beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Cordelia. I was sitting with Malfoy…I think that's his name? Well anyway, he is a bit full of himself, so I told him I was going to the bathroom!" she said.

"Oh, so do you want to know where it is?" Ron asked

"No, I want to sit here, I didn't want to tell him that I don't want to talk to him, so I told him im going to the bathroom, but he wont notice that im not coming back. So can I sit with you guys?" She asked

"Sure, im Harry, and this is Ron!

The 3 got to know each other a bit more. Hermione still hadn't come to look for them.

"So do you know which house your in yet?" Harry asked

"Um…well I think it is Slytherin. Yeh! Why? Is that a bad house?"

"Well…apparently all people who are in that house turn evil. We are both in Gryfindor." Ron explained.

Just as Ron finished his sentence, Hermione burst in.

"I was looking for you two!" she gasped.

She came in and sat down next to Ron not noticing Cordelia. 

"Hermione, this is Cordelia, she is going to be in our year!" Harry said

Hermione suddenly realized that there was in fact another passenger in the cabin.  Hermione looked shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I heard about you on the train. You come from America, don't you?"

"Well…both my parents are English but I have lived in America for all my life."

"Why did you move to England suddenly?" Ron asked.

"Well, some people found out something about me, and…" She was interrupted by Malfoy opening the door.

"There you are! You shouldn't talk to these people. You shouldn't mix with the wrong type!" Malfoy explained.

"And how do you know they are the wrong type…they seem pretty cool. You know I can talk to whom I want. Now if you don't mind, this cabin is full. Bye!" The door shut. "Asshole! I don't like mixing with the wrong type!" They started laughing.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts, where they were all told to go to assembly. Where the new people would be sorted into houses. As usual Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Grifindor table. They watched Cordelia as she talked to the people in her new house. There was something about her. What was the thing someone found out about her and caused her to move country? It must have been quite bad considering she moved to one of the safest schools in the world.  When assembly was over it was quite late, so everyone went to bed. 


End file.
